24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Sandbox/Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am
Jack Bauer and Sherry Palmer work on setting up Peter Kingsley, but Kingsley may have formulated a countermove. David Palmer returns to office, and Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler are allowed to work again. Kim Bauer and Kate Warner return to CTU. Despite all of the day's events, the true terrorists may not be done with their plans yet. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler are arrested for knocking Ryan Chappelle unconscious and assisting Jack Bauer. * Kate Warner picks up Kim Bauer from the Matheson residence. * Removed from office, David Palmer secretly has his lawyer research Peter Kingsley. * Jack Bauer plans to use Sherry Palmer to incriminate Kingsley. * Sherry calls Kingsley and offers to deliver Alex Hewitt to him at a special meeting place. * Jack's heart condition intensifies, resulting in his SUV crashing into the reservoir. The following takes place between 7:00am and 8:00am. argues with Jack Bauer.]] 07:01:38 Jack Bauer comes to consciousness in the SUV with some chest pains. He asks Sherry Palmer if she is okay, then tries to start the SUV, to no avail. His seat belt is jammed and Jack can't get out of the car. He asks Sherry Palmer for help, but Sherry says she has to look after herself. Sherry says Jack is too much like David, seeing everything in black and white, good and evil, but Jack says he sees that Sherry is the only person who can stop a war. Jack tries to play the Palmer card, but Sherry blames him for pushing her away. Jack says they will connect her to the conspiracy, and she says the bomb was never supposed to go off. Jack begs her to help, but she walks off. After a long pause, Sherry returns and asks Jack what he needs. Jack has her cut him out. Brian Jacobs walks into a room where Mike Novick is briefing people. Mike says he'll talk to him in a couple minutes, but Jacobs insists on speaking with Mike now. Jacobs gives Mike a file on Peter Kingsley which has him making phone calls to Jonathan Wallace, which gets Mike's attention. 07:04:34 President James Prescott is briefed by General Stone. Stone says that there might be some civilian casualties near one target, and that there no way to avoid the possibility of collateral damage. Ryan Chappelle's phone rings. Mike Novick has called and asks if Bauer is still trying to find evidence about the Cyprus audio's veracity. Chappelle says he is, but is not getting any support from CTU. Novick tells him to assist Bauer, and Chappelle protests, saying the he was told they were already at war. Novick says that he has 30 minutes to report back to him with the findings, and makes it clear that it's an order. 07:06:06 Max is on the phone with Peter Kingsley. As his assistant helps with his coat, Kingsley says he has to take care of Alex Hewitt before he can fly to meet Max. Max says that Kingsley should have Hewitt by now, so Kingsley reassures him. Max hangs up. argues with Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida.]]Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida are still in the holding room. Chappelle enters and tells them to sit down. Tony says that Michelle was acting under his orders, Michelle says that she can defend herself, and Chappelle tells them to sit down again. Chappelle says he wants contact with Jack Bauer, and Tony figures out what happened. Michelle says that they were right, and Chappelle says they almost put him in a coma. Tony says they'll help if Chappelle drops the charges, and Chappelle reluctantly agrees. 07:08:02 Jack and Sherry are walking away from the SUV. Sherry suggests they call CTU for help, but Jack says they won't help him. They walk up to a driver who asks if they need help. Jack asks him to take them to a hospital, and then tells Sherry she'll need to drive. When the driver becomes concerned, Jack pulls his gun and says he needs the car. The driver quickly agrees. 07:08:39...07:08:40...07:08:41... 07:13:10 Kate Warner and Kim Bauer enter CTU where they are greeted by Carrie Turner who says she'll tell Ryan Chappelle that they're here. Tony Almeida says that he'll handle it, which surprises Carrie. He smugly tells Carrie he was released. He then asks Kim if she's alright, and she guesses so, but wants to talk to Jack. Tony says Jack is unreachable, and has Carrie get them situated. Tony then tells Kate that Bob and Marie Warner are here as well, because Bob wanted to see Marie before she was put in prison. and Kate Warner take one last look at Marie.]] Bob Warner is in the area where Marie is being held and is trying to understand why Marie did what she did. Bob doesn't want to believe Marie knew what she was doing, and begs her to tell him she's innocent, or at least a reason for what she did. Kate enters the room and says she can't give him a reason, that she's not even sure if one exists. Kate rubs Bob on the back and tells him that it's time to go. As Kate and Bob Warner are leaving, Marie calls out for Kate. Kate looks back at Marie and walks back up to the glass. Marie stands up and walks to Kate, as far as the chain allows. Marie says Kate won't be safe. 07:17:47 Jack Bauer's cell phone rings; it's Tony. Tony tells Jack that he's back in play and that Kim is at CTU. Jack breathes a sigh of relief and tells Tony to keep Kim in the dark about what he's doing at the moment. Chappelle gets on the line, and Jack blames him for Alex Hewitt's death. Ryan says that things have changed, and that he has CTU's full support. Jack takes him through the plan and says that Sherry Palmer will be wearing a wire to get Peter Kingsley to say that the three Middle Eastern countries had nothing to do with the nuclear bomb. Chappelle wants Bauer to wait for support, but Bauer says there's no time. He says that if they want to help, get voiceprints for Sherry and Kingsley, and get a line to the President. Chappelle agrees and Jack hangs up. 07:19:20 and Jack Bauer talk over the plan.]] Bauer has Sherry pull over the SUV and park. They get out, and Bauer fits her with a wireless microphone and transmitter. He says they won't be looking for it or be able to trace it. Sherry is nervous about going in alone, but Jack says they don't have another choice. Jack starts up the transmitter and tells Sherry to say something. She says, "I'm scared," and Jack confirms it's working. 07:20:26...07:20:27...07:20:28... 07:24:56 Mike Novick calls President James Prescott and tells him that they will have conclusive proof that the Cyprus audio is false in the next half hour. Prescott protests, saying that they know that Second Wave is behind the attacks, and that the three countries support them. Novick tells Prescott that Peter Kingsley maybe be connected to an oil consortium that is behind the nuke, and that Jack Bauer will be meeting with Kingsley any second to confirm the suspicions. Michelle Dessler is comparing the voice print of Sherry Palmer talking into the microphone live to the one they have on record. It's a match. Ryan Chappelle gives the operation a go, and Bauer asks about the backup. Chappelle says they are 11 minutes out, and Bauer says they're already 10 minutes late, so they can't wait any longer. He asks if they're on with the White House, and Chappelle says Tony Almeida is setting up the feed now. 07:26:20 Sherry asks Jack what's going to stop Kingsley from shooting her the second she appears, and Jack says he won't do anything until he has Alex Hewitt. Sherry asks what will happen if Kingsley realizes she doesn't have Hewitt. Jack says he will be covering her, but Sherry realizes that Jack may not be able to help in his condition. She says she may not come out alive, and tells Jack she's doing it for David, and asks Jack to tell him that if something happens to her. Jack says he'll take care of it, and tells Sherry she needs to go. is targeted by Scott.]] Prescott calls Novick and says the live feed is ready, and that he hopes this isn't going to be a waste of time. Novick echoes those thoughts. David Palmer is brought in, and Mike tells him they are about to listen to audio from a sting operation on Kingsley. Palmer seems pleased that Jack was able to find Kingsley, but Mike tells him that it will be Sherry Palmer who will be talking to Kingsley. Mike explains that Kingsley recruited Sherry months ago to be a part of the plan. Palmer doesn't think Sherry would stoop that low, but Mike says she might not have been in that deep, and that they should hope she can extract a confession from Kingsley. Mike also points out how much risk Sherry has put herself in. Sherry walks through the gate and looks around. A sniper pulls out his rifle and sets up, aiming for Sherry. 07:30:05...07:30:06...07:30:07... 07:34:35 Peter Kingsley walks into the Coliseum and orders Scott not to move until he has Alex Hewitt. Sherry Palmer waits for Kingsley to approach. Jack Bauer sets himself up in another location. Kingsley walks up to Sherry and checks her for a gun, pressuring her stab wound. He asks about Hewitt, and Sherry assures him that he is safe. argues with Peter Kingsley.]] Sherry tells Kingsley that he used her and Roger Stanton, and that he wanted the bomb to go off, and says that she wants safe haven. Kingsley says that's her problem, but Sherry says that she just made it his: he won't get Hewitt until she's safe. CTU confirms that the voice is Kingsley's. Sherry gives Kingsley a phone and will call him there to give him Hewitt's location. Tony Almeida tells Jack they aren't getting conclusive evidence. Jack says she will. Sherry asks about the recordings, and Kingsley hands over every recording between himself and Sherry. Sherry says she wants all of them, including Cyprus, for insurance. Kingsley says that once the war starts, Cyprus will become worthless, because Hewitt forged the recordings. Jack says that's enough, and Chappelle has Tony confirm with the White House. James Prescott asks if the voices are authentic and makes sure it's live, then gives the okay. 07:37:53 takes out Kingsley's men.]] Sherry says that she will call when she lands, and gets Kingsley to incriminate himself. Jack tells Tony that the evidence has been provided, asking for a confirmation from the White House. Tony, on the phone with an advisor, gets her to inquire to Prescott if he is satisfied. Meanwhile, Kingsley says Sherry bluffing, and doesn't have Hewitt. Sherry says she does, but Peter doesn't believe her and orders his sniper to take her out. When he looks up and doesn't see his sniper, he orders his bodyguard to kill her. He tries to pull his weapon but is shot twice—by Jack Bauer with Scott's sniper rifle. Sherry runs off as CTU and David Palmer hear the static and gunshots over the audio feed. Jack yells for Sherry to run. Kingsley's men open fire on Jack as Sherry runs to safety. He is able to take out several of his men with the rife as they are firing automatic weapons from below. Bauer runs out of ammunition for the sniper rifle after the last of Kingsley's men runs off. Bauer takes out his pistol and runs to Sherry, who is in pain from the stab wound. As they are trying to escape, the last henchman grabs Bauer and throws him against the wall. Jack tells Sherry to run after he loses control of his weapon, and engages the henchman hand to hand. They exchange kicks and punches, and the henchman goes for his gun in his ankle holster, but Jack stops him. Bauer pins him against the wall with his foot in the air and pulls out the gun, but the henchman grabs him and the gun fires three times before Bauer is able to knock it out of reach. Bauer does a spin move and snaps his neck. tries to fire on Peter Kingsley.]] Jack goes to get the gun, but his heart acts up, and he can hardly move. He falls to the ground and Kingsley spots him and comes in close to Bauer. Jack reaches for the gun, struggling to move. Kingsley continues his approach, but Jack gets to the gun. He aims at Kingsley and pulls the trigger, but the gun is empty. He grabs his heart and lowers his arm. Kingsley walks up to him and says Bauer caused a lot of trouble for him today, and that he's not going to get Hewitt. He raises his gun to fire, but suddenly a helicopter is heard and Kingsley is shot three times. Two men in a CTU chopper have taken Kingsley out. CTU agents storm the Coliseum. 07:42:40 Prescott is informed by General Stone that the bombers are three minutes out. After a long delay, Prescott looks up at the monitor that has Palmer's image on it, and aborts the attack. 07:43:03...07:43:04...07:43:05... 07:47:31 talks over plans with Alexander Trepkos.]] Max makes a phone call to Alexander Trepkos, who is eating. Trepkos informs Max that Kingsley is dead, and that he shouldn't have used him. Max says it won't matter once the war starts, but Trepkos says that there won't be a war, since the U.S. government knows that Cyprus is false. Max says that they will have to do things another way, and that will start today. He makes a phone call and simply says, "It's me. Go ahead." James Prescott says that cabinet has annulled its earlier action and that the Secret Service will begin protecting David Palmer as President again. Prescott says that he, and the members of the cabinet that voted against him have tendered their resignation. Palmer tells them they made a big mistake and almost cost this country dearly, but doubts they will make the same mistake again. He says he won't accept their resignations and tells them to get to work. sits alone, having been fired by David Palmer.]] Palmer turns to Jenny Dodge and tells her to hold a Press Conference as soon as they can in a public location. She leaves and Palmer turns to Mike Novick and thanks him for calling CTU in the 11th hour. He says, however, that he should have been with him until the end, and tells Mike that he is fired. Palmer leaves Novick on the verge of tears. 07:52:06 Ryan Chappelle is on the phone with the District Director of CTU, Vaughn, who is congratulating Chappelle on the job well done. Chappelle says that George Mason put together a hell of a team. Tony Almeida walks in and Chappelle tells him that the higher ups are very pleased with the work today. He asks Tony what's up, and Tony says to either fire him, or get out of his chair. Chappelle smirks, packs up his things, and tells Tony the chair's all his. smiles at Tony Almeida.]] Michelle Dessler walks in, and tells Tony that the new shift is in and has been brought up to speed. Michelle wants to get her brother and go home. Tony tells her that she made a big difference today, and that for the most part she was right. He tells her to go home and get some rest, She walks out, and as she's leaving, Tony says, "Michelle, see you tomorrow." Michelle smiles and leaves. After she leaves, Tony smiles to himself. 07:54:28 An SUV pulls up to the Coliseum and Kate Warner and Kim Bauer get out. Jack Bauer is on a stretcher, but he sees Kim from a distance and as Kim passes by the guards, he extends a hand, calling her in. She starts crying as she comes up to him. Jack says everything will be alright. Kim says she knows. Jack puts his hand on the side of her face and says he loves her, Kim says she loves him too. Kate Warner is watching from a distance and smiles. Kim tells Jack that she's going to take care of him and kisses him on the forehead, and for the first time in a long while, Jack Bauer smiles. David Palmer is at his press conference, telling the American people not to indulge any conspiracy theories about what happened today. He says that everyone is safe, and will continue to be safe. He says that Americans should get back to their lives, and keep living. He says that will keep them strong, and says, "God bless America." The crowd erupts in applause, and he walks down the steps shaking hands with the people he passes. 's hand.]] Suddenly Mandy emerges from the crowd. As Palmer gets close, she starts shouting for the President. Palmer steps back and shakes her hand. He says God-bless-you and Mandy presses both her hands on his. Split screen: Mandy leaves the crowd and walks down a set of stairs into a secluded alcove. Kim kisses her father on the forehead. Sherry Palmer is taken into custody by Agent Tom Baker. Carrie and Ryan Chappelle leave CTU with their contingent from Division, while Tony watches. Mandy takes out a case and uses tweezers to remove an organic film from her hand, which she carefully places back in the case. She calls Max to say simply: "It's done." Max thanks her and hangs up. Palmer looks down at his hand. Jenny realizes something is wrong and sees that the President's hand is bubbling. The crowd panics as the President collapses. Jenny calls for help as the crowd screams and the cameras take photos. The Secret Service surrounds Palmer with automatic guns and start to search the crowd. Jenny calls for help as the voices fade and all that can be heard is Palmer's heartbeat and his voice gasping for air. (Silent clock) 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Tobin Bell as Peter Kingsley * Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie Turner * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * Thomas Kretschmann as Max * John Terry as Bob Warner * Tamlyn Tomita as Jenny Dodge * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Scott Paulin as Brian Jacobs * Eugene Robert Glazer as Alexander Trepkos * Daniel Dae Kim as Tom Baker * Richard Holden as General Stone Co-starring * Chuti Tiu as Mae * Lilas Lane as Maggie * Fred Saldone as Driver Uncredited * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * Mark Newsom as Secretary of the Interior * Robert Pine as Secretary of Agriculture * John Rubinstein as Secretary of State Alex * Austin Tichenor as Secretary of Treasury Production staff Background information and notes * This episode is the season finale of 24's second season. * As an April Fool's joke on the crew, producer/director Jon Cassar revealed a fake ending to Day 2. Palmer's press conference ends and he goes down to his limo. He gets in successfully and rides off. After a while, we find out that someone is sitting next to him. That someone is Nina Myers. We realize that Palmer was in on the whole thing. We then shift to a scene in the desert. We close in on a parachute, then pan over to reveal George Mason, who jumped out of the plane before the bomb exploded. Of course, this wasn't used in the final version. * This episode features the second of three attempts to assassinate David Palmer in the 7:00am-8:00am hour. The other two are at the end of Day 1: 7:00am-8:00am and near the beginning of Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am. * Deleted scenes show Nina Myers meeting up with Max on his boat. They are included in the Season Two DVD, but Nina is not played by her true actress Sarah Clarke. * Because of the large number of extras in the final scene, the scene was shot with Palmer getting back up after being poisoned, and entering his limo, and driving off. The director felt that if information of the finale ever leaked, only the "whole story" could be leaked, which included Palmer's immediate recovery—which was never intended to be shown. * Similar to "Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am," Mia Kirshner is uncredited for her role as Mandy to give a surprise element to the ending. * This is the only season finale to not feature Jack Bauer in the closing scenes. * When Jack is knocked into the wall by one of Kingsley's bodyguards, a camera crew can be seen for a split second on the left side of the screen. * This episode marks the first time that Jack has killed an opponent in hand-to-hand combat on-screen (not including his unintentionally fatal strike to Ted Cofell in Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am). * The scene where Jack struggles to aim and fire his gun at Kingsley was borrowed from Tom Hanks' performance at the end of Saving Private Ryan, where his character, Captain Miller, on the verge of death, attempts to shoot down the barrel of an approaching tank with an unsteady hand. * This is Penny Johnson Jerald's and Sarah Wynter's last episode as series regulars. * Footage of Palmer's assassination attempt appears on one of James Nathanson's television screens in "Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am." * Palmer and Novick are surprised that Sherry was involved in the conspiracy despite learning this earlier in "Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm." * Jack Bauer, Kate Warner, Tony Almeida, David Palmer, and Michelle Dessler appear in all 24 episodes of the second season. See also * 7:00am-8:00am (disambiguation)